naruto : sword art online
by trixxea
Summary: sebuah game yang awalnya untuk senang berubah menjadi mala petaka, gaq panadai bikin sumarry langsung baca aja
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: naruto &amp; sao bukan punya saya**

**Pair : naruto x ?**

**Warning : abal abal,typo,gaje,DLL**

**Saya kembali dengan cerita kali saya membuat xover narutoxsao,dan mungkin untuk chapter awal ini akan sama seperti di LN karena saya banyak copas dari sana. Tanpa banyak kata lansung baca aja.**

"Ahh… ha… kyaah!"

Sebuah pedang mengayun bersamaan dengan teriakan aneh itu, tanpa mengenai apa pun kecuali udara.

Tepat sesudahnya, babi hutan biru itu bergerak dengan kecepatan yang cukup mengejutkan jika dibandingkan dengan badannya yang besar, menerjang ke arah pemburunya. naruto tertawa terbahak-bahak melihatnya terlempar ke udara dan berguling menuruni bukit setelah tertabrak oleh hidung pesek babi hutan itu.

"Hahaha, bukan seperti itu. Gerakan awal itu sangat penting, naruko."

"Argh… sialan."

Pemburu yang sedang menggerutu itu, Party Member-ku dan sekaligus adikku yang bernama naruko, berdiri dan melirik ke arah naruto sambil menjawab dengan lesu.

" meskipun kau bilang begitu, aku tak bisa mengenai musuh yang bergerak,

dan aku juga kurang cocok untuk pertarungan jarak dekat"

"perhatikan baik baik"

naruto mengambil sebuah kerikil di bawah kakiku dan mengangkatnya sedikit lebih tinggi dari bahuku. Sesaat setelah sistemnya mendeteksi First Motion dari sebuah Sword Skill, kerikilnya mulai memancarkan sedikit sinar berwarna hijau.

Setelah itu tangan kiri naruto bergerak dengan sendirinya dan batunya terlempar, meninggalkan segaris cahaya dan mengenai babi hutan itu diantara alisnya. Ggiik! babi hutan itu memekik kesal dan berbalik ke arahku.

" Mereka bukan boneka latihan. Tapi jika kau mulai dengan motion yang tepat, sistemnya akan meneruskan Sword Skill dan mengenai targetnya untukmu."

"Motion... motion..."

Sambil berkomat-kamit seperti sedang membaca mantra,naruko mengangkat katananya yang ada di tangan kanannya.

Meskipun babi hutan biru, atau nama aslinya «Frenzy Boar» adalah monster level 1, naruko telah menghabiskan hampir setengah dari HP Bar-nya karena terkena serangan balasan akibat serangannya yang asal-asalan tadi. Yah, meskipun dia mati, dia akan dihidupkan kembali di «Kota Awal» dekat sini.

"Hmm, bagaimana cara menjelaskannya ya, ini tidak seperti satu, dua, tiga lalu terjang, tapi lebih seperti mengumpulkan sedikit tenaga dan sesaat setelah kau merasakan kalau skill-nya dimulai, lalu BAM! Dan kau merasa kalau itu mengenai monsternya."

"Bam, ya?"

naruto menyeringai hingga tidak enak dipandang mata dan dia mengangkat pedangnya setinggi perutnya.

Menarik dan menghela napas, setelah menarik napas yang dalam, dia menurunkan kuda-kudanya dan mengangkat pedangnya seakan ingin menyandangnya di bahu. Kali ini sistemnya mendeteksi kalau posenya benar dan pedangnya mulai memancarkan sinar berwarna jingga.

"Ha!"

Dengan teriakan kecil itu, dia melompat dengan gerakan yang sangat berbeda dibandingkan sebelumnya. Swish-! bersamaan dengan suara itu, pedangnya meninggalkan jejak merah menyala di udara. «Reaver», skill dasar pedang lengkung satu tangan, menancap di leher bagian kanan babi hutan yang sedang menerjang dan melenyapkan seluruh HP-nya..

Guekk! Babi hutan itu menjerit dan tubuh besarnya mulai terpecah seperti kaca, dan angka-angka berwarna ungu muncul, menunjukan berapa banyak experience point yang kudapat.

"Yeeeeaaaahhh!"

naruko berpose kemenangan dengan senyuman besar di wajahnya dan mengangkat tangan menepuk kepalanya dan tersenyum.

"Selamat atas kemenangan pertamamu. Tapi, babi hutan itu hanya selemah slime di game lain."

"Eh, benarkah? Kupikir babi hutan itu adalah semi-boss atau sejenisnya."

"Mustahil."

Naruto tersenyuman miris atas pola pikir naruko meskipun begitu naruto mengerti perasaannya sekarang. Karena naruto punya pengalaman 2 bulan lebih daripada naruko. Hanya sekarang dia bisa merasakan kegembiraan menghancurkan musuhnya dengan tangannya sendiri.

naruko mulai menggunakan Sword Skill yang sama berulang-ulang sambil berteriak. Mungkin itu adalah salah satu caranya untuk berlatih. naruto meninggalkannya sendiri dan melihat sekeliling.

Padang rumput yang terbentang sangat luas ini bersinar kemerahan saat matahari mulai terbenam. Di utara terlihat bayang-bayang hutan, danau yang berkilauan, dan kau bisa melihat tembok yang mengelilingi kota hingga ke timur. Di bagian barat ada langit yang tak terbatas dengan awan berwarna keemasan yang melayang di atasnya.

Kami ada di padang rumput yang terbentang di sebelah timur dari «Kota Awal» yang berada di ujung utara dari lantai pertama kastil terbang raksasa «Aincrad». Seharusnya ada banyak sekali player lain yang sedang bertarung dengan monster di sekitar sini, tapi karena terlalu luas, tidak ada satu pun dari mereka yang terlihat.

Terlihat puas, naruko menyarungkan katananya dan berjalan kemari sambil melihat sekeliling juga.

"Omong-omong, berapa kali pun aku melihat sekeliling seperti ini aku masih belum bisa percaya kalau kita ini «berada di dalam game»." Kata naruko takjub

"Yah, meski kau bilang 'di dalam', bukan berarti kalau jiwa kita tersedot ke dalamnya atau sejenisnya. Yang melihat dan mendengar bukanlah mata dan telinga, melainkan otak kita dengan mengirimkan sinyal dari «Nerve Gear». naruto berkata begitu sambil mengangkat mengerutkan bibirnya seperti anak kecil.

"Kau mungkin sudah terbiasa sekarang, tapi bagiku ini adalah pertama kalinya aku melakukan «Full Dive». Bukankah ini luar biasa? ...Aku benar-benar bersyukur dilahirkan di zaman ini!"

"Kau berlebihan." Kata naruto mengacak rambut adiknya..

«Nerve Gear»

Itulah nama perangkat keras yang menjalankan VRMMORPG—«Sword Art Online».

Bentuk dasar mesin ini sangat berbeda dibandingkan dengan yang lama.

Tidak seperti perangkat keras tipe lama yang seperti "monitor layar datar" atau "stick game", Nerve Gear mempunyai bentuk seperti helm yang menutupi seluruh kepala dan wajah.

Di dalamnya terdapat banyak pemancar sinyal, dan dengan menggunakan pemancar sinyal itu, Gear-nya langsung mengakses ke dalam otak si pemakai. Si pemakai tidak menggunakan mata dan telinganya untuk melihat dan mendengar, melainkan menangkap sinyal yang dikirimkan langsung ke otak mereka. Ditambah lagi, mesinnya tidak hanya bisa mengakses indra pendengaran dan penglihatan, tapi juga bisa mengakses indra peraba, perasa, dan penciuman. Singkatnya, kelima indra.

Setelah memakai Nerve Gear, kalian kunci tali pengikatnya di dagu dan mengatakan perintah inisiasi («Link Start»), semua suara menghilang dan kalian akan diselimuti kegelapan. Segera, setelah melewati lingkaran berwana pelangi di tengah, kalian sudah berada di dunia yang terbuat sepenuhnya dari data.

Jadi...

Setengah tahun lalu, mesin ini (yang mulai dijual pada Mei 2022) berhasil membuat «Virtual Reality». Perusahaan elektronik yang membuat Nerve Gear menyebut keadaan terhubung dengan Virtual Reality...

«Full Dive».

Dunia yang sepenuhnya terpisah dari kenyataan, cocok dengan kata "full".

Alasannya adalah karena Nerve Gear tidak hanya mengirimkan sinyal palsu pada kelima indra, tetapi juga memblokir dan mengembalikan sinyal yang dikirimkan oleh otak ke tubuh.

Ini bisa dibilang syarat paling dasar untuk bergerak dengan bebas di dalam Virtual Reality. Jika tubuhnya menerima sinyal dari otak ketika si pengguna dalam keadaan Full Dive, pada saat si pengguna memutuskan untuk «Berlari», tubuh asli mereka akan menabrak tembok.

Karena Nerve Gear mampu mengembalikan perintah yang dikirimkan oleh otak melalui tulang belakang,

Nerve Gear telah membuat dunia game menjadi lebih maju dengan Full Dive-nya. Tapi, karena mesinnya masih baru selesai, hanya game-game yang tidak terkenal saja yang ada untuk dimainkan. Contohnya puzzle, dan game-game yang berhubungan dengan pelajaran atau lingkungan, itu membuat kecewa para penggemar game. Nerve Gear benar-benar bisa menciptakan sebuah Virtual Reality.

Kami mulai menunggu untuk sebuah game network yang bisa memuat jutaan orang mendaftar dan masuk, bertarung bersama dan hidup sebagai karakter mereka sendiri, atau dengan kata lain—sebuah MMORPG.

Ketika rasa antisipasi dan kesabaran kami mencapai puncaknya, VRMMORPG pertama diumumkan tepat waktunya, «Sword Art Online». Panggung permainan ini adalah sebuah kastil raksasa yang terdiri dari 100 lantai.

Para player hidup di sebuah dunia dengan hutan dan danau, hanya mengandalkan pedang dan kemampuan mereka untuk menemukan rute untuk menuju ke lantai atas dan mengalahkan monster yang tak terhitung jumlahnya untuk membuka jalan menuju lantai teratas.

«Magic» yang dianggap merupakan bagian yang tidak bisa digantikan dari MMORPG fantasi telah dihilangkan walaupun tidak sepenuhnya dan skill yang tidak terhitung jumlahnya yang bernama «Sword Skills» dibuat.

Itu mungkin adalah salah satu rencana untuk membuat para player bisa merasakan pengalaman dari pertarungan dengan tubuh mereka sendiri melalui full dive sebanyak mungkin.

Skill-nya bervariasi termasuk skill produksi seperti pandai besi, penjahit, dan kemampuan sehari-hari seperti memancing, memasak, dan bermain musik, mengizinkan player tidak hanya berpetualang di dalam game besar ini tetapi juga benar-benar «hidup» di dalamnya. Jika mereka mau, dan skill level mereka cukup tinggi, mereka bisa membeli rumah dan hidup sebagai pengembala domba.

Saat informasi ini disampaikan, rasa antusias para gamer menjadi semakin tinggi.

Beta test-nya hanya mengajak seribu orang pencoba. Katanya, ada seratus ribu orang, setengah dari jumlah Nerve Gears yang terjual saat itu, ingin menjadi pencobanya. Keberuntungan adalah satu-satunya alasanku bisa terpilih. Selain itu, beta tester mendapat keuntungan tambahan karena diberikan prioritas ketika game-nya sudah resmi keluar.

Dua bulan beta testing terasa seperti mimpi saja. Di sekolah, aku selalu memikirkan tentang susunan skill-ku, equipment dan item, dan lari langsung ke rumah segera setelah sekolah berakhir dan masuk ke game hingga subuh. Beta test-nya berakhir dalam sekejap mata, dan di hari di mana karakterku direset, aku merasa kehilangan yang sangat besar seperti setengah tubuh asliku menghilang.

Dan sekarang-11 November 2022, Minggu.

«Sword Art Online» setelah semua persiapannya telah selesai, jam 1 siang servis server-nya resmi dimulai.

Tentu saja, aku telah menunggu selama 30 menit dan langsung masuk tanpa menunggu sedetik pun, tapi ketika aku memeriksa keadaan server-nya, sembilan ribu lima ratus orang lebih sudah masuk ke dalam game. Sepertinya semua orang yang beruntung mendapatkan gamenya merasakan hal yang sama denganku. Semua situs penjualan online mengumumkan kalau gamenya terjual habis tepat setelah penjualan dibuka dan penjualan offline, yang dimulai sejak kemarin, telah terbentuk barisan orang yang mengantri lebih dari empat hari, membuat keributan yang cukup hingga bisa masuk dalam berita. Itu berarti semua orang yang beruntung bisa membeli kaset game nya hampir semuanya adalah penggemar game serius.

"Jadi… Apa yang sekarang mau kaulakukan? Apa kau mau terus berburu hingga kau terbiasa?"

"Tentu! Itu yang mau kubilang, tapi…"

Mata naruko melihat ke arah bawah kanan dari penglihatannya. Dia pasti sedang memastikan waktu.

"…Yah, aku harus keluar dari game. Aku masih belum mengerjakan pr ku"

"…Yah,cepat log out. Dan kerjakan pr mu." Naruto pun menyuruh adiknya log out

"Ya, sampai jumpa."

naruko berjalan mundur sedikit untuk mengmbil jarak dan menempelkan jari tengah dan jempol tangan kanannya lalu menarik ke bawah.. Ini adalah hal yang perlu dilakukan untuk memanggil «Main Menu Window». Segera setelahnya terdengar suara berdering dan muncul sinar kotak berwarna ungu.

"Eh?" naruko berkata dengan nada yang aneh.

"Apa ini? Nii-chan tidak ada tombol Log Out-nya.".

"Tidak ada tombolnya…? Mustahil, coba lihat lebih jelas."naruto membuka matanya lebar-lebar di bawah bandannanya dan mendekatkan kepalanya ke menu. Kotaknya lebih panjang ke samping daripada ke atas, dan mempunyai sekumpulan tombol di bagian kiri serta sebuah gambaran karakter yang menunjukkan equipment yang kaupakai di bagian kanan. Di bagian bawah menu ada tombol «LOG OUT» yang digunakan untuk keluar dari dunia ini.

Ketika naruto kembali melihat ke arah list yang menunjukkan item yang kudapat setelah beberapa jam bertarung, naruko mulai berbicara dengan nada tinggi tidak seperti biasanya.

"Benar-benar tidak ada. Coba lihat nii-chan."

"Sudah kubilang tidak mungkin tidak ada di sana…" naruto bergumam sambil menghela napas lalu mengklik ke tombol di bagian kiri atas untuk kembali ke menu screen.

Storage Window dibagian kanan menutup dan kembali ke menu utama. Di sebelah kiri dari gambar karakter, yang masih memiliki banyak tempat kosong, tersusun tombol-tombol.

Naruto menggerakkan tanganku ke bawah seperti biasa dan—

Tubuhnya membatu.

Tidak ada.

Seperti yang dikatakan naruko, tombol yang ada di sana ketika beta test—tidak, bahkan tombol yang masih ada ketika aku masuk ke dalam game—telah menghilang.

Aku memandangi tempat kosong itu selama beberapa detik, lalu melihat ke seluruh bagian menu, memastikan kalau itu bukan dipindahkan saja posisinya. Klein melihatku dengan kata "Benar, 'kan?" tertulis diwajahnya.

"…tidak ada, 'kan?"

"Ya, tidak ada." naruto mengangguk, meski itu agak menjengkelkan untuk langsung setuju dengannya.

Kami berdua berdiri tanpa berbicara selama beberapa saat, saling berpikir.

Untuk mendapat keadaan Full Dive, Nerve Gear memblokir semua sinyal yang dikirim oleh otak kita dan mengirimkannya kemari supaya kita bisa mengontrol tubuh kita di dunia ini. Jadi, berapa liarpun kau menggerakkan tubuhmu di sini, tubuhmu di dunia nyata, yang sedang terbaring di kasur sekarang tidak akan bergerak sedikit pun; memastikan kalau tidak akan membenturkan kepalanya ke sisi meja atau apa pun.

Saat ini jam 5:30 lewat dan garis kecil di langit yang terlihat berwarna merah seperti matahari terbenam. Meski berada di situasi seperti ini, melihat padang rumput luas yang berwarna keemasan karena memantulkan sinar matahari sore,

Tepat sesudahnya.

Ding, ding, Sebuah suara seperti bel , atau mungkin sebuah bel peringatan, terdengar dengan keras, membuat kami melompat karena kaget.

"Ah…"

"Apa ini!?"

Kami berteriak bersamaan dan melihat satu sama lain, kedua mata kami terbuka lebar.

kami diselimuti oleh pilar cahaya berwarna biru terang. Di balik cahaya biru itu, pemandangan di padang rumput perlahan-lahan menjadi kabur.

Saat cahaya birunya memudar, keadaan sekeliling menjadi jelas lagi. Tapi, ini bukan padang rumput yang memantulkan cahaya matahari terbenam lagi.

Sebuah jalan besar yang terbuat dari batu. Jalan abad pertengahan yang dikelilingi oleh lampu jalan dan istana besar yang memancarkan sinar gelap terlihat di kejauhan.

Ini adalah starting point, central plaza dari «Kota Awal».

naruto melihat kearah naruko untuk memastikan kearah kerumunan orang yang berada di sekelilingnya.

Melihat ke sekumpulan orang yang sangat cantik dan tampan dengan equipment dan warna rambut yang bervariasi, tidak salah lagi mereka adalah player lain sepertiku. Ada sekitar berapa ribu hingga sepuluh ribu orang disini. Sepertinya semua orang yang sedang log on saat ini dipaksa teleport ke central plaza.

Selama beberapa detik, semua orang hanya melihat sekeliling tanpa mengatakan apapun.

Lalu ada beberapa bisikan dan kata-kata yang terdengar disana-sini; perlahan-lahan semakin berisik.

"Apa yang terjadi?"

"Bisakah kita Log Out sekarang?"

"Bisakah mereka memperbaikinya lebih cepat?"

Komentar-komentar seperti itu bisa terdengar dari waktu ke waktu.

Ketika para player mulai kehilangan kesabaran, teriakan-teriakan seperti "Apa ini bercanda?" dan "Keluar kalian, GM!" dapat terdengar.

Lalu tiba-tiba.

Seseorang berteriak dengan suara yang lebih keras dari suara-suara itu.

"Ah…lihat keatas!"

Kami berdua hampir secara otomatis mengarahkan mata kami keatas dan melihat. Ada pemandangan aneh yang menyambut kami.

Di permukaan bagian bawah lantai dua, seratus meter diatas udara, terdapat tanda silang berwarna merah.

Ketika aku melihat dengan lebih jelas, aku bisa melihat kalau itu adalah dua kata yang saling bersilangan. Kata-kata yang satunya adalah [Warning] dan yang satu lagi adalah [System Announcement].

Dari tengah pola itu, sebuah cairan yang seperti darah mulai mengalir turun perlahan-lahan. Cairan itu turun dengan kecepatan pelan seperti menggambarkan sebarapa kentalannya cairan itu; Tapi cairan itu tidak jatuh kebawah, malah mulai berubah ke bentuk yang lain.

Apa yang muncul adalah pria setinggi 20 meter yang mengenakan jubah berkerudung yang menutupi tubuhnya.

Tidak, itu tidak terlalu tepat. Dari tempat kami melihat, kami bisa dengan mudah melihat kedalam tudungnya-tidak ada wajah disana. Benar-benar kosong. Kami bisa melihat dengan jelas bagian dalam bajunya dan sulaman hijau didalam tudungnya. Didalam jubahnya pun sama, yang bisa kami lihat hanyalah bayangannya saja.

Aku pernah melihat jubah itu sebelumnya. Itu adalah baju yang selalu digunakan pegawai Argus yang bekerja sebagai GM. Tapi semua GM pria mempunyai wajah seperti seorang penyihir tua dengan janggut panjang, dan Yang wanita mempunyai avatar wanita berkacamata. Mereka mungkin menggunakan jubah itu karena kurangnya waktu untuk menyiapkan avatar yang layak, tapi tempat kosong dibalik tudungnya memberikanku perasaan gelisah yang tidak bisa dijelaskan.

Para player mulai bertanya tanya..

"Apa itu GM?"

"Kenapa dia tidak punya wajah?"

Banyak bisikan seperti itu yang bisa terdengar.

Lalu tangan kanan dari jubah besar itu bergerak seperti untuk mendiamkan mereka.

Sebuah sarung tangan putih bersih muncul dari lipatan panjang lengan bajunya. Tapi lengan baju itu, seperti bagian lain dari jubahnya, tidak terhubung dengan bagian tubuh manapun.

Lalu tangan kirinya perlahan-lahan terangkat keatas juga. Kemudian dengan dua sarung tangan kosong yang terbentang di depan 10 ribu player, orang tak berwajah itu mulai membuka mulutnya—tidak, terasa seakan-akan dia melakukannya. Kemudian sebuah suara pria yang tenang dan pelan terdengar bergema dari ketinggian.

'Para player sekalian, aku menyambut kalian semua kedalam dunia ku'

. Orang berjubah merah tanpa nama itu menurunkan kedua tangannya dan melanjutkan perkataannya.

'Namaku adalah Kayaba Akihiko. Sekarang ini, akulah orang satu-satunya yang bisa mengendalikan dunia ini.'

"Apa…!?"

Avatarku menjadi kaku karena shock, dan tenggorokanku, dan mungkin leherku di dunia nyata juga, berhenti bekerja selama beberapa detik.

Kayaba—Akihiko!

Siapa yang tidak tahu nama itu.

Orang ini adalah seorang game designer dan seorang genius di bidang quantum physics, orang yang membuat Argus, yang beberapa tahun lalu hanyalah satu dari banyak perusahaan kecil lainnya, menjadi salah satu perusahaan yang bisa mengatur perekonomian dunia.

Dia merupakan direktur pengembangan SAO dan pada saat yang sama, pendesain Nerve Gear.

Sebagai salah seorang hardcore gamer, aku sangat menghormati Kayaba. Aku membeli seluruh majalah yang menceritakan tentang dia dan telah membaca beberapa wawancaranya hingga aku hampir hapal isinya. Aku hampir bisa membayangkan dia mengenakan baju putihnya yang selalu dia gunakan hanya dengan mendengar suaranya.

Tapi dia selalu berdiri dibalik layar, menolak tampil di depan media; dia tidak pernah menjadi GM sebelumnya-jadi kenapa dia melakukan sesuatu seperti ini?

'Kupikir hampir semua orang telah menyadari kalau tombol Log Out telah menghilang dari Main Menu. Itu bukanlah bug, itu adalah bagian dari sistem «Sword Art Online».'

"Bagian dari…sistemnya?"

naruto bergumam, suaranya terbata-bata. Pengumumannya berlanjut dengan suara yang pelan seperti untuk menyembunyikan suara aslinya.

'Hingga kalian mencapai ke lantai teratas dari kastil ini, kalian tidak bisa Log Out.'

Lalu kata-kata selanjutnya yang di katakan Kayaba menghilangkan semua kebingunganku.

'…selain itu, dilarang menghentikan atau melepas Nerve Gear dari luar. Jika hal-hal seperti itu dilakukan…'

Sunyi.

Kesunyian diantara sepuluh ribu orang ini sangat menekan. Kata-kata selanjutnya keluar secara perlahan-lahan.

'Pengirim sinyal di Nerve Gear mu akan mengirimkan sebuah gelombang elektromagnetik yang kuat, menghancurkan otakmu dan menghentikan semua fungsi tubuhmu.'

Semua player dalam keadaan shock selama beberapa detik..

Menghancurkan otak kami.

Dengan kata lain, membunuh kami.

Pengguna manapun yang mematikan Nerve Gear atau membuka kunci pengaman dan melepaskannya akan terbunuh. Itulah apa yang baru saja Kayaba maksudkan.

Orang-orang di keramaian mulai bergumam, tapi tidak ada satupun yang berteriak atau panik. Tidak ada seorangpun, sama halnya denganku, yang bisa mengerti ataupun memprotesnya.

Kayaba mulai menjelaskan, seperti dia telah mendengar apa yang Klein teriakkan.

'Untuk lebih jelasnya, pemindahan sumber tenaga listrik untuk 10 menit, terputus dari server lebih dari dua jam, atau pencobaan untuk membuka kunci, mematikan, atau merusak Nerve Gear. Jika salah satu dari kondisi itu terpenuhi, proses penghancuran otak akan dimulai. Syarat-syarat itu telah diberitahukan kepada pemerintah dan kepada masyarakat lewat seluruh media di dunia luar. Untuk catatan, sudah ada beberapa kasus dimana ada keluarga atau teman yang mengabaikan peringatannya dan mencoba dengan paksa melepaskan Nerve Gear. Hasilnya—'

Kata-katanya berhenti sesaat.

'—sayangnya 213 player sudah keluar dari dunia ini, dan dunia nyata untuk selamanya.'

Sebuah teriakan yang panjang dan tipis bisa terdengar. Tapi sebagian besar dari player masih belum bisa mempercayai atau menolak untuk mempercayai apa yang baru saja dikatakan dan hanya berdiri saja dengan wajah yang pucat dan mulut yang terbuka atau senyuman miris di wajah mereka.

"…dak percaya… Aku tidak percaya."

Kata naruko, yang jatuh terduduk di lantai, mulai berbicara dengan suara yang kaku.

"Dia hanya mencoba menakuti kita. Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa melakukan hal seperti itu? Berhenti bercanda dan biarkan kami keluar dari sini. Kami tidak punya waktu untuk mengikuti upacara pembukaan mu yang gila ini. Yeah…ini semua hanyalah sebuah event. Sebuah pertunjukan pembuka, kan?" naruko berteriak ke GM

Tapi seperti untuk menghilangkan harapan kami, suara Kayaba yang seperti seorang pebisnis meneruskan penjelasannya.

'Para player, kalian tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan tubuh yang kalian tinggalkan di luar sana. Saat ini, seluruh media TV, radio, dan internet sedang melaporkan situasi ini berulang kali, termasuk kenyataan bahwa sudah ada beberapa korban jiwa. Kemungkinan Nerve Gear kalian terlepas sudah menghilang. Sebentar lagi, menggunakan dua jam yang kuberikan, kalian semua akan di pindahkan ke rumah sakit atau tempat-tempat seperti itu untuk mendapatkan perawatan terbaik. Jadi kalian bisa tenang…dan berkonsentrasi untuk menaklukkan game nya.'

"Apa…?"

Lalu, naruto erteriak dengan keras.

"Apa yang kau katakan!? Menaklukkan game nya!? Kau ingin kami bermain di situasi seperti ini!?" naruko terus berteriak, menatap kearah jubah merah yang meresap kedalam permukaan dasar lantai atas.

Lalu Kayaba Akihiko mulai mengumumkan perlahan dengan suaranya yang monoton.

'Tapi aku ingin kalian semua mengerti bahwa «Sword Art Online» bukanlah sebuah game biasa lagi. Ini adalah dunia nyata yang kedua. …mulai sekarang, segala jenis revival didalam game tidak akan bekerja lagi. Disaat HP mu mencapai angka 0, avatar mu akan menghilang selamanya, dan pada saat yang sama—'

'Otakmu akan dihancurkan oleh Nerve Gear.'

Tidak salah lagi ini adalah sebuah game, sebuah game dengan nyawamu sebagai taruhannya. Dengan kata lain, sebuah game kematian.

"…tidak mungkin," kata naruko dengan pelan.

Siapa yang mau pergi ke tempat perburuan dengan kondisi seperti itu? Tentu saja semua orang hanya akan menetap di dalam kota di tempat yang aman,pengumuman berikutnya diberikan.

'Para player, hanya ada satu cara untuk keluar dari game ini, seperti yang kubilang sebelumnya, kalian harus memcapai lantai teratas dari Aincrad, lantai keseratus dan mengalahkan boss terakhir yang ada disana. Semua player yang masih hidup pada saat itu akan secara otomatis keluar dari game ini. Aku sudah mengatakan pada kalian semua yang perlu kukatakan.'

Sepuluh ribu orang player berdiri terdiam.

Itulah saat dimana naruto menyadari apa yang dimaksud Kayaba ketika dia mengatakan «capailah lantai teratas dari kastil ini».

Kastil ini—berarti tempat luas yang memenjarakan seluruh player di lantai pertama dan 99 lantai lainnya yang ada diatas, bertumpuk hingga ke langit dan melayang diatasnya. Dia membicarakan Aincrad itu sendiri.

"Bagaimana mungkin kami melakukannya? Kudengar menaiki satu lantai saja sangat sulit selama beta testing!" teriak salah seorang player

Itu benar. Selama dua bulan beta testing, seribu orang player hanya bisa mencapai lantai keenam. Bahkan jika ada sepuluh ribu orang yang Log In, berapa lama waktu yang dibutuhkan untuk melewati 100 lantai?

Kebanyakan player yang dipaksa berada disini bertanya-tanya akan pertanyaan-yang tidak ada jawabannya ini.

Kesunyian menegangkan ini perlahan-lahan menunjukan gumaman pelan. Tapi tidak ada tanda-tanda dari ketakutan dan rasa putus asa.

Sebagian orang disini masih bingung apakah ini benar-benar «bahaya nyata» atau sebuah «event pembukaan yang sangat dibuat-buat». Semua yang dikatakan Kayaba terlalu menakutkan hingga terasa tidak nyata.

Lalu, ketika jubah merah yang sejak tadi berada di depan kami mengibaskan sarung tangan kanannya dan mulai berbicara dengan suara yang tidak memiliki emosi sama sekali.

'Kalau begitu biar kutunjukkan bukti kalau ini adalah kenyataan. Di dalam Item Storage-mu akan ada hadiah dariku. Ambillah.'

Segera setelah mendengarnya, naruto menekan jari telunjuk ku dan jempol ku bersamaan dan menarik nya kebawah. Semua player melakukan hal yang sama dan plaza dipenuhi oleh suara gemerincing bel.

naruto menekan tombol item di menu yang baru saja muncul dan ada item disana, di bagian teratas dari daftar barang-barangku.

Nama itemnya adalah—«Hand Mirror»

Kenapa dia memberi kami benda ini? Sambil berpikir naruto menyentuh nama bendanya dan menekan tombol "buat benda menjadi object". Segera setelahnya terdengar sebuah sound effect dan sebuah kaca persegi berukuran kecil muncul.

naruto memegangnya dengan ragu-ragu tapi tidak ada apapun yang terjadi. Apa yang muncul di dalam cermin adalah wajah dari avatar yang kubuat dengan susah payah di buat.

Lalu.

Tiba-tiba naruto dan avatar-avatar di sekeliling kami diselimuti oleh cahaya putih. Segera setelah melihatnya, keadaan dikelilingi cahaya yang sama, dan apa yang bisa dilihat hanyalah warna putih.

Sekitar 2, 3 detik kemudian, keadaan sekeliling menjadi jelas lagi seperti mereka baru saja…

Tidak.

naruto buru-buru mengangkat kacanya, dan melihat muka yang terpantul.

Rambut kuning yang jabrik diatas kepala, sepasang mata biru, dan wajah yang terdapat tiga garis tipis di pipi.

"Ah…wajahku…"

Naruko yang juga sedang memandangi cerminnya dan terlihat disana rambut pirang panjang di ikat ekor kuda dan mata yang sama dengan naruto,.

Suara kami juga berubah, mungkin pengubah suaranya berhenti bekerja. Tapi kami tidak punya waktu untuk memikirkan hal seperti itu.

Cerminnya terjatuh dari tangan kami dan mengenai lantai, dan hancur dengan suara pecahan yang agak keras.

Ketika aku melihat sekeliling lagi, kerumunannya sudah tidak lagi dipenuhi oleh orang yang terlihat seperti karakter dari game-game fantasi. Sekumpulan anak muda normal sudah menggantikan tempat mereka. Ini seperti melihat sekumpulan orang di dunia nyata di sebuah perkumpulan game yang menggunakan kostum seperti armor. Bahkan perbedaan jumlah laki-laki dan perempuannya berubah drastis.

Bagaimana ini mungkin terjadi? naruto dan naruko, dan mungkin semua player di sekitar kami telah berubah dari avatar yang mereka buat dari awal, menjadi diri asli kami. Tentu saja, teksturnya sendiri masih terlihat seperti model poligon dan masih sedikit terasa aneh, tapi yang paling menakutkan adalah keakuratannya. Seakan-akan gearnya punya sebuah full body scanner yang terpasang.

''Kalian pasti heran dan berpikir 'kenapa'. Kenapa aku-pencipta dari Nerve Gear dan SAO, Kayaba Akihiko-melakukan sesuatu yang seperti ini? Apakah ini sejenis serangan teroris? Apakah dia melakukan ini untuk meminta uang tebusan untuk membebaskan kami?'

Itulah saat ketika suara Kayaba, yang hingga sekarang tanpa emosi, mulai menunjukkan sedikit emosi di dalamnya.

'Itu semua bukanlah alasanku melakukan ini. Bukan hanya itu, searang bagiku, sudah tidak ada alasan untuk melakukan ini. Alasannya karena…situasi ini sendiri lah yang merupakan alasanku melakukan ini. Untuk membuat dan mengamati dunia ini adalah satu-satunya alasanku membuat Nerve Gear dan SAO. Dan sekarang, semuanya telah menjadi nyata.'

Lalu setelah istirahat singkat, suara Kayaba sekarang menjadi tanpa emosi lagi dan berkata.

'…sekarang aku telah menyelesaikan official tutorial dari «Sword Art Online». Para player—semoga kalian beruntung.'

Kata-kata terakhirnya diikuti oleh suara bergema kecil.

Jubah besar itu mulai melayang lebih tinggi tanpa bersuara, dan mulai menyelam, dari kepalanya, kedalam system message yang menutupi langit seakan-akan meleleh.

Bahunya, kemudian dadanya, lalu kedua tangan dan kakinya bergabung kedalam permukaan merah, dan terakhir sebuah noda merah yang tersisa menghilang. Segera sesudahnya system message yang telah menutupi langit menghilang dengan tiba-tiba seperti saat itu muncul.

Suara dari angin yang bertiup di atas plaza dan BGM dari orkestra NPC terdengar perlahan di telinga kami.

Game telah kembali ke keadaan normal, kecuali beberapa peraturan yang baru saja diubah.

Lalu—akhirnya.

Kerumunan dari 10 ribu player tadi mulai memberikan reaksi yang wajar.

Dengan kata lain, ribuan suara mulai terdengar dengan keras di seluruh plaza.

"Itu bercanda kan…? Apa-apaan itu? Itu lelucon kan!?"

"Berhenti bercanda! Biarkan aku keluar! Biarkan aku keluar dari sini!"

"Tidak! Kau tidak bisa melakukan ini! Aku harus segera bertemu dengan seseorang sebentar lagi!"

"Aku tidak suka ini! Aku mau pulang! Aku mau pulang!"

Pekikan. Tuntutan. Teriakan. Kutukan. Permohonan. Dan jeritan.

Orang-orang yang telah berubah dari game player menjadi tahanan dalam hitungan menit berlutut dan memegangi kepala mereka, melambaikan tangan mereka, memegang satu sama lain atau mulai menyumpahi dengan suara yang keras.

Ini, adalah kenyataan.

Nerve Gear, yang pernah menjadi sebuah mesin game, sekarang menjadi kunci penjara ini dan alat eksekusi yang akan membakar otakku.

Naruto menarik napas perlahan menarik dan menghela, dan membuka mulutku.

"naruko, kesini sebentar." memegang tangannya,naruto menarik adiknya keluar dari kerumunan yang berisik itu.

mereka bisa keluar dari sana dengan lumayan cepat, mungkin karena mereka berada di dekat pojokan. mereka memasuki salah satu jalan yang menuju keluar plaza dan aku bersembunyi di bayangan dibalik kereta kuda yang tidak bergerak.

"ada apa nii-chan" naruko pun bertanya ke naruto,Dia masih terlihat belum mengerti dengan tindakan kakakny.

"Dengarkan aku. Aku akan keluar dari kota ini dan menuju ke desa selanjutnya. Ikutlah bersamaku."

naruko membuka matanya lebar-lebar.

"Jika apa yang dikatakannya benar, untuk bertahan hidup di dunia ini kita harus memperkuat diri kita. Kau tahu kalau kan kalau MMORPG adalah pertarungan untuk memperebutkan Resource diantara player. Hanya orang-orang yang bisa mendapat uang dan experience yang paling banyak lah yang bisa menjadi kuat. …orang-orang yang telah menyadari hal ini akan memburu semua monster disekitar «Kota Awal». Kau harus menunggu sangat lama hingga monsternya muncul lagi. Pergi ke desa sebelah sekarang akan lebih baik. Aku tahu jalannya dan semua daerah berbahayanya, jadi aku bisa pergi kesana, meski aku masih level satu." Kata naruto

"Tapi…tapi kau tahu. Seperti yang dibilang sebelumnya kalau jika hp kita sampai nol maka kita akan mati". naruto menghela napas dan memandang naruko,terlihat jelas di wajah bahwa dia takut. naruto bisa mengerti semuanya dengan jelas tentang apa yang ingin dikatakan oleh naruko melalui pandangan gugupnya.

Dia—orang yang ceria dan mudah akrab dengan orang lain, dan mungkin dia sangat memperhatikan teman-temannya. Jika seseorang mati dalam perjalanan, mereka akan mati seperti yang dikatakan oleh Kayaba.

"tenang saja aku akan menjagamu" kata naruto sambil mengelus kepalanya. Dan akhirnya mereka berdua keluar dari kota dan memulai memainkan gam kematian ini.

**TBC**

**Setelah baca ini pasti kalian berpendapat bahwa chapter ini sama dengan LN, saya tidak akan membantah chapter ini sama dengan LN. Tapi untuk chapter berikutnya pasti beda,walaupun alurnya sama.**


	2. Chapter 2

**UMAKI IN**

Akhirnya saya sudah bisa menyelaisaikan chapter ini,setelah lebih berbulan bulan saya telantarkan.

Saya tidak bisa meberikan bayak kata tapi teima kasih kepada orang orang yang telah mereview fic saya dan maaf saya tidak bisa menbalas review kalian,bukanny saya sombong tapi tidak punya waktu.

Dan maaf apa bila gaya penulisan saya masih ancur itu karena sya masih belum berpengalaman tak perlu banyak kata mari kita baca.

**Disclaimer: naruto &amp; sao bukan punya saya**

**Pair : naruto x ?**

**Warning : abal abal,typo,gaje,DLL**

(AN : di sini tidak ada kirito,naruto lah yang menjadi pemeran utamanya menggantikan kiritos)

Sudah lebih dari satu bulan semenjak peluncuran perdana dari VRMMORPG pertama di dunia «Sword Art Online».

Untuk kebanyakan MMO, pada waktu ini para pemain yang telah mencapai level cap harusnya telah muncul dan peta dunianya seharusnya telah terjelajahi dari awal hingga akhir. Akan tetapi untuk SAO, kelompok teratas yang sekarang baru saja mencapai level 10—Aku tidak tahu apakah ini adalah level cap-nya, tetapi tidak mungkin ini benar. Panggung permainan ini, kastil yang melayang bernama Aincrad, baru saja ditaklukan sebanyak beberapa persen dalam keseluruhannya.

Alasannya adalah, SAO yang sekarang ini adalah sebuah permainan tetapi bukan sekedar permainan; pada dasarnya, permainan ini telah menjadi sebuah «Penjara» . log out secara manual tidak dimungkinkan dan kematian avatar adalah sama dengan kematian pemainnya di dunia nyata.

Selain itu, setelah Game master dengan tegas membuat avatar memiliki gender yang sama dengan pemain di dunia nyata,Dan selain itu sudah 400 lebih pemain yang meninggal bulan ini.

Hari ini sebuah pertemuan akan dilakukan sebuah pertemuan untuk membahas melawan bos di lantai pertama, dan aku **NARUTO** akan ikut dalam guilt ini.

Sebenarnya ini adalah pertama kalinya bagiku untuk melawan bos, meskipun aku adalah seorang **beta** **tester**,aku belum pernah sama sekali melawan bos di sebuah lantai.

Kalian pasti bertanya kenapa? Karena dari pada melawan bos aku lebih suka menjalankan sebuah quest tersembnyi, dengan menjalankan quest tersembunyi kita bisa mendapat item item langk akan yah meskipun jika melawan bos kita mendapatkan hal yang sama.

Tapi dengan hal itu juga aku bersyukur berkat pengetahuan selama beta tester itu berguna saat ini dan juga banyak quest yang belum berubah selama ini sehingga dengan mudah ku selasaikan.

"lama tak bertemu" sebuah suara menyapaku,aku pun menoleh ke asal suara dan di sampingku seorang pemuda sepertiku berambut nanas sedang tidur.

"shikamaru?" kataku kaget,meskipun di dunia nyata kami sering bertemu tapi ini adalah pertama kali bertemu sejak game ini di mulai.

Aku tak menyangka aku tak menyangka bisa bertemu dengannya disini, aku berfikir dia terlalu malas jadi dia tidak akan pergi dari starting city.

"jangan menunjukan muka seperti itu" katanya sambil menguap lebar lebar.

"kenapa kau disini?" tanyaku,aku tidak berpikir dia akan ikut dalam sebuah pertempuran dengan sifatnya yang malas itu.

"alasannya sama sepertimu" itulah yang di katakan tapi aku tidak akan percaya begitu saja.

"benarkah?" tanyaku lagi untuk memastikan.

"semua harap berkumpul" Tapi sebelum mendapatkan jawabanya lagi sebuah suara mengintruksi kami.

Aku pun meoleh keasal suara dan di sana berdiri seorang laki berambut biru membawa tameng di tangan kiri serta pedang di punggung.

Dan untuk bajunya seperti rambutnya serta armor kelas menengah,celana hitam dengan pelindung kaki.

Dari yang kulihat armor yang di pakai termasuk barang mewah di lantai ini karena yang mengenakan armor kelas menengah masih jarang.

Jika kubayang jika armornya ia pakai di dunia nyata pasti berarnya lebih dari 10 kg tapi ini di permainan, cukup dengan meningkatkan levelmu maka kau juga bisa mendapatkan item kelas atas.

"perkenalkan aku adalah mizuki, pekerjaan ku adalah kesatria" saat dia mengatakan bahwa pekerjaan kesa tria semua orang yang berada di sini tertawa. Itu wajar karena pekerjaan kesatria tidak ada dalam list,meskipun di sini tidak ada aturan dalam batasan pekerjaan.

Jadi yang di katakannya masih wajar saja bagiku tapi pendapat setiap orang berbeda beda mungkin di antara kami di sini itu adalah pekankerjaan yang mennggelikan.

Karena sejak pertama kali game ini berlangsung banyak orang yang mementingkan diri mereka untuk menaikkan level tanpa peduli orng lain, terutama beta tester sepertiku yang lebih banyak disalahkan.

"seperti yang di ke tahui kita berkumpul di sini untuk mebahas cara mengalahkan bos lantai ini" semua pun menangguk tanda setuju.

"menurut buku informasi bos lantai ini berada kastil ogre, dan namanya bos adalah ,sedangkan hanya sebuah gada raksasa, tak akan ada pergantian senjata saat hp-nya akan habis dan dia di kawal oleh 4 ogre" itulah yang ia dikatakan,tapi apakah buku yang ia baca itu memang benar? bisa saja itu hanya sebuah omong kosong.

aku tidak tau pasti karna belum pernah melawan bos secara sendiri selama masa beta tester dan juga mereka mendapatkan semua informasi itu dari sebuah buku.

"menurutmu sipa orang yang menyebar informasi itu?" tanyaku pada shikamaru,untuk beberapa detik tak ada jawaban dengan terpasak aku monleh ke samping untuk mengecek, tapi naas teryata orang itu sudah pergi terlebih dahulu.

" jadi siapa yang akan bergabung denganku?,

Mari kita tunjukkan pada mereka yang berada di starting city bahwahwa permaianan ini bisa di selesaikan " ketika dia mengatakan itu semua orang bersorak dengan semangat. Lalu kami pun membagi tim, di sini terdapat 26 orang termasuk aku sehingga setiap 4 tim akan ada 5 orang dan salah satu tim berjumlah enam 6 orang. jumlah yang lumayan karena saat memasuki ruangan bos hanya bisa masuk 49 orang.

Dia pun mulai mebagi setiap tugas setiap tim . satu grup Tanker berpelindung berat.dua grup Penyerang berkecepatan dan berkekuatan serang tinggi. 1 grup Pendukung yang memakai senjata panjang.dan jarak jauh, dan yang terkhir bertugas untuk mengatasi pengawalnya. tapi ketika dia ingin membubarkan seseorang menyela "tunggu dulu,sebelumnya aku mau

**XXXXX**

NARUTO ON

Akupun berjalan pulang ke penginapanku melalui hutan karena letak yang berda di desa lain walaupun tak terlalu jauh, berjalan sendirian seperti ini ini cukup membosankan. Aku berharap setidaknya ada salah satu monster yang bisa ku temui,tapi itu seperti sebuah harapan kosong karena aku berada pada jalur aman.

Jalur aman adalah sebuah jalan yang menghubungkan suatu desa atau yang lain, jalur ini memakai sistem sama seperti di sebuah desa di mana kau tidak akan di serang oleh monster atau pun seorang PK.

tapi langkah ku terhenti saat melihat danau yang berada di samping kanan ku. kalian pasti berpikir ini karena keindahannya,tapi kalian salah besar bukan karena itu tapi lebih tepatnya sesutu yang berda di danau itu.

**NARUTO END**

**XXX di danau XXXX**

"siaall,sangat menjijikan" umpat asuna,saat ini dia sedang berendam dalam danau untuk membersihkan tubuhnya yang terkena cairan dari katak beracun yang ia habisi di. Terkadang ada beberapa jenis monster yang di bunuh akan meninggal suatu cairan tertentu seperti racun.

Asuna pun mulai membersihkan setiap jengkal tubuhnya untuk mematikan bahwa tak ada cairan yang tersisa,karena jika tidak hilang mungkin akan bisa mengancam hp-nya.

Sementara naruto hanya diam dengan mulut terbuka yang mengeluarkan air liur ini adalah kesempatan yang sangat sayang untuk di lewatkan, jarang sekali dia melihat sebuah NPC mandi dan terlebih lagi di sebuah danau terbuka seperti ini.

Meskipun hanya sebuah NPC di game ini memiliki sebuah detail yang mirip dengan player jika tidak memiliki bar petunjuk mungkin mereka akan di sangka sebagai player.

Setelah membilas semua tubuhnya asuna mulai keluar dari danau tapi langkah terhenti saat di melihat seorang laki laki kuning jabrik yang berdiri tepi danau dengan mulut terbuka sambil mengeluarkan air liur.

Saat menyadari bahwa di sedang di intip asuna pun berteriak dengan keras dan kembali ke dalam air danau " KYAAAAAA...hentai" mendengar teriakan seperti itu naruto menjadi salah tingkah.

"ap..apa?" naruto yang belum sempat berfikir dengan lancar hanya bisa lari secepat cepatny menghindari amuk massa.

Time skip

"haah hah haah.." naruto tiba di penginapan dengan kelelahan,dia tidak habis pikir bagaimana mungkin sebuah NPC bisa berteriak dengan keras seperti itu. Tapi akal mulai menemukan hal lain bisa saja itu seoarang player tapi pemain mana yang dengan bodohnya mandi di tempat seperti itu terlebih lagi wanita.

"ada apa ni-chan?" tanya naruko baru dan sedang membawa makanan.

"tak apa apa,aku akan mandi dulu" kataku mulai beranjak pergi untuk mandi.

**XXX**

Sementara itu asuna mengerutu tidak jelas dan mengeluar kata kata kutukan untuk orang yang telah mengentipnya,seandai jika ia tahu yang mengentipnya pasti sudah ia bunuh sekarang.

Tak berapa lama ia akhirnya sampai di tempat tujuan yaitu sebuah rumah petani.

Asuna pun masuk langsung masuk dan menuju lantai dua,ia pun mengetuk pintu untuk.

"naruko?" asuna pun mengetuk pintu dan memanggil naruko, tak berapa lama pintu terbuka.

Tapi bukan naruko yang berda di depannya melainkan naruto, Naruto yang membuka pintu hanya bisa membuka mulutnya dan matanya lebar lebar.

"ada apa?" tanya asuna sambil meyipitkan melihat tingkah naruto, mendengar kata itu otak naruto lansung memproses informasi yang dia ketahui untuk bisa mengatasi keadaan ini.

"tak apa apa," naruto hanya tersyum kepalanya yang tidak gatal, melihat naruto asuna merasa ada yang mengganjal di pikirannya,Sepertinya ia pernah melihat naruto sebelumnya.

Asuna pun mulai berpikir dimana ia pernah bertemu dengan naruto sebelumnya.

"etto,anda siapanya?" sebuah pertayaan dari naruto membuatnya tersadar dari lamunannya.

"aah, maaf saya lupa memperkenal diri nama saya asuna" asuna pun memperkenalkan dirinya.

"ooh jadi kau temannya naruko" naruto baru ingat beberapa hari yang lalu naruko berkata bahwa temannya akan ikut tinggal sementara waktu di sini, naruto pun mempersilahkan asuna masuk sambil menunggu naruko kembali.

Tak berapa lama menunggu naruko kembali tapi tidak dengan tangan kosong tapi dengan sekeranjang roti.

"asuna kau sudah datang" kata naruko yang mulai menaruh rotinya di meja dan menghampiri asuna. "bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanya naruko.

"aku baik baik saja" jawab asuna.

"jadi kau sudah kembali naruko,

Berarti kita sudah bisa mulai makan" kata naruto yang mulai pergi ke meja makan, meskipun di dalam sebuah game mereka tetap merasakan yang namanya kelaparan. Meskipun jika kau tidak makan sekalipun itu tidak akan mebunuhmu hanya rasa lelah yang akan terasa.

"aku tak meyangka kau dapat menemukan tempat tingal,senyaman ini" kata asuna yang sedang memakan sebuah roti.

"ini sebuah berkat,onii-chan,ia lah yang menemuakn tempat ini."

"benarkah?

Apakah masih ada tempat yang seperti in, naruto-san?" tanya asuna ke naruto.

Menghentikan makannya naruto pun menjawab "entahlah,muangkin masih ada jika mau mencari,tapi tempat yang yang aku ketahui semuanya sudah di isi."

"begitu ya,baiklah besok aku akan mulai mencari."

"tenang saja asuma-san, aku akan membantu mencari tempat tinggal."

"benarkah, terima kasih naruko-chan" kata asuna dengan senyuman di wajahnya. Naruto melihat percakapan kedua gadis itu hanya bisa terseyum, ia tak menyangka naruko bisa menemukan teman sebaik asuna.

Ia kerap kali melarang naruko untuk berteman sembarang orang,terutama kebayakan laki-laki yang sering mendekati naruko.

"nee, oni-chan"

"hemb?" naruto menoleh ke arah sang pemanggil.

"apa kau sudah mendengar isu bahwa telah terbentuk sebuah guild penyelesai lantai yang akan pergi besok"

"yahh.. aku tahu dan aku akan ikut" kata naruto setelah meminum segelas susu.

"tidak boleh" bukan sebuah persetujuan atau ucapan semangat yang keluar dari mulut naruko melainkan penolakan.

naruto kaget mendengar itu pun bertanya "kenapa?"

"aku tidak mau kehilangan onii-chan, aku takut jika harus berada di sisni sendirian" kata naruko yang mulai mengluarkan air mata.

Naruto pun berdiri dari tempat duduk dan mulai berjalan,bukan berjalan menjauh justru ia mendekat ke naruko. Menempatkan tangannya dia atas kepala sang adik naruto, "tenang saja aku pasti akan kembali ke sisi dan jugaaku pasti akan menyelaisaikan game ini agar kita bisa keluar" kata naruto mengusap kepalan sang adik.

Meskipun mendengar ucapan seperti itu naruko tetap menggelengkan kepala sebagai pertanda tak setuju.

Asuna melihat itu pun mulai mengambil tindakan "tenang saja naruko-chan, aku akan ikut guil itu dan menjaga kakakmu" kata asuna.

Mendengar perkataan asuna, naruko pun menatap asuna "benarkah?" tanya naruko untuk

Memastikan.

Sementara di balas anggukan oleh asuna, masih belum puas ia kembali menatap wajah kakaknya dan bertanya "benarkah?"

Dan di balas lagi dengan anggukan oleh naruto.

"baiklah tak apa kalau begitu" kata naruko mengusap air matanya yang sedikit menetes.

Naruto hanya bisa tersenyum melihat adiknya kembali ceria tapi masih ada sesuatu yang mengganjal di hatinya, ia pun mulai berpikir

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

4 detik

"EEEHHH..." ia akhirnya menyadari kata kata asuna, sementara naruko dan asuna bingun mendengar teriakan naruto.

**XXXX SKIP TIME XXXX**

Minggu, empat Desember, jam 10 pagi.

Permainan kematian yang dimulai pada jam satu siang di hari Minggu, pada tanggal empat desember. Dalam tiga jam, ini akan menjadi empat minggu semenjak ini semua dimulai.

Tetapi hingga sekarang— Sudah empat minggu semenjak saat itu, dan para player bahkan belum mencapai lantai kedua.

tetapi berdasarkan serangan hari ini terhadap bos lantai ini, kami dapat memperkirakan waktu yang dibutuhkan untuk kebebasan kami.kelihatanya jumlah pemain yang ikut bertambah menjadi 28 pemain sekarang berkumpul di alun-alun air mancur di Tolbana. Bisa dibilang ini adalah kekuatan bertempur paling kuat yang dapat kami harapkan pada titik ini. Bila karena suatu kebetulan, kelompok penyerbuan ini dihancurkan, tidak, bahkan dengan kehancuran sebagian, rumor akan dengan cepat tersebar ke Starting City. Penyerahan diri karena «SAO itu tidak mungkin diselesaikan» akan tersebar keseluruh lantai pertama. Mengatur pasukan kedua akan memakan waktu yang sangat lama — atau, bisa menjadi mustahil untuk menghadapi bosnya untuk kedua kalinya. Bahkan bila kami ingin meningkatkan level kami untuk melawan bos lagi, kami telah mencapai batas atas dari efisiensi untuk mendapatkan experience dari para monster di lantai pertama.

Segalanya bergantung kepada apakah kekuatan monster bos « Lord ogre»'s telah berubah dari Versi Beta Test. di dalam ingatanku dapat dengan mudah dikalahkan dengan sekumpulan orang seperti ini, dengan keahlian, level, dan perlengkapan mereka, tanpa ada kematian. Setelah itu adalah, karena keadaannya menyangkut nyawa kita, dapatkah kita tetap tenang hingga akhir...

Sementara naruto berpikir hingga otak kecilnya kepanasan, dia tiba-tiba menyadari pemain yang ada di sebelahnya, mengambil napas pendek, dan memberi senyum kecut.

Pengguna rapier «Asuna», identitasnya terembunyi di balik tudungnya,.

"...Apa yang kamu gugup?"tanyaku, semalam setelah mengetahui bahwa akan di adakan penyerangan ke bos Asuma memaksa untuk ikut, dan akhirnya perdebatan yang panjang pun terjadi.

"tidak sama sekali" Bisikan yang samar-samar, tetapi kuat ini, membuatku menggelengkan kepalaku.

"Hey."

Sebuah suara yang tidak dapat dianggap ramah datang dari belakang, jadi aku berbalik dan menghadapinya.

Berdiri di sana, adalah sebuah pemain dengan rambut berwarna coklat pendek, yang tajam, dan seperti kaktus. Hari ini, walaupun adalah hari dimana banyak pemain berkumpul, dia adalah wajah yang paling tidak ingin aku lihat— Yaitu wajah Kibaou.

Di depanku yang tertegun, Kibaou dengan berbahaya mengerling kepadaku sementara dia berdiri di lantai yang lebih rendah, dan berkata dalam nada rendah,

"Dengarkan, hari ini kalian harus tetap di belakang. Kalian berdua hanyalan sebagai pendukung di sini."

"..."

naruto mungkin bukanlah orang yang halus, tetapi dia tahu bahwa tidak boleh bereaksi terhadapnya di sini.

Walaupun begitu, sikap Kiabou sangat tidak menyenangkan sehingga hal itu menggugurkan keinginanya untuk berkata "tentu saja". Kedua pipi yang tersenyum memuakkan menonjol ke depan, lalu dia meludah.

"Patuh sajalah, kalian berdua dapat mengambil kobold murahan itu yang berhasil menyelinap dari grupku sebagai musuhmu."

Kibaou meludah lebih banyak air ludah virtual ke tanah sebagai perekanalan, sebelum berbalik dan pergi. naruto melihat punggungnya sementara dia kembali ke anggota lain dari grup E, tapi orang di samping terlihat terkaget.

"...Apa, yang barusan itu?" suara yang berasal dari tepat di sebelahku yang tak lain asuna.

"Y-yah... Mungkin dia tidak ingin para pemain solo untuk menjadi terlalu sombong..." naruto berbicara tanpa berpikir terlalu dalam.

Aku mengalihkan perhatianku ke sekeliling,terlihat setiap grup menata persenjataan dan mental mereka sebelum berangkat.

kesatria berambut biru mizuki berdiri di depan di ujung dari air mancur, menaikkan suara indahnya yang terdengar akrab dan berkata,

"Semuanya, walaupun ini mungkin mendadak ―― Terima kasih semua, aku benar-benar bersyukur bahwa ke semua anggota kelompok sudah berkumpul, tanpa ada seorangpun yang menghilang bahkan bertambah"

Setelah berbicara, sebuah sorakan *OH* menggetarkan seluruh alun-alun. Yang kemudian diikuti oleh tepuk tangan yang seperti air terjun.

telah tersenyum kepada semua orang, kesatria itu mengepalkan tangan kanannya ke atas, dan terus berteriak keras,

"Sekarang aku akan mengatakan, bahwa aku sebenarnya berpikir untuk menggagalkan misi ini bila ada satu orang yang tidak muncul! Tetapi... kekhawatiran macam ini, adalah penghinaan untuk semuanya. Aku sangat senang bahwa... kelompok penyerbu terbaik... yah, walaupun jumlah orangnya tidak bayak!" Beberapa orang tertawa dan bersiul, dan beberapa orang mengepalkan tangannya ke atas menirunya.

"Semuanya... Apa yang ingin aku katakan sekarang adalah ini!" Tangan kanannya bergerak ke panggul kirinya, dan menarik pedangnya yang keperakan dengan suara yang keras ――

"...Mari menang!"

Teriakan yang keras keluar, hal ini mengingatkanku akan empat minggu yang lalu, di alun-alun pusat dari Starting City, ketika sepuluh ribu pemain berteriak.

**XXXXX**

Kelompok ini berjalan dari kota Tolbana menuju daerah menara kastil. Hampir semua yang ada dalam situasi ini sama hingga hampir tidak ada perbedaan, suasana dari berjalan di bawah dedaunan dengan empat puluh atau lebih orang, adalah sama dengan berjalan bersama teman sekelasnya pada saat itu. Perbincangan tanpa henti dan seringnya gelak tawa. Satu-satunya perbedaan adalah, monster-monster kadang-kadang menyerang mereka dari dalam hutan. Akan tetapi, semua monster yang mendekat dibantai dalam sekejap oleh teknik-teknik yang dibanggakan semua orang.

11.00 siang, kami sampai di depan kastil.

12.30 siang, kami berjaan ke lantai teratas dari labirin.

Sejauh ini, tidak ada yang meninggal.. Bagaimanapun juga, hampir dua puluh delapan orang dari kelompok «Penyerbuan Penuh » bergerak, dan untuk sebagian besar orang-orang yang ada disini ini adalah pengalaman pertama mereka. Di dunia ini, «Pertama» adalah sebuah tindakan yang memiliki resiko kecelakaan dan berbahaya, tanpa ada pengecualian.

Kenyataannya, ada tiga situasi yang sangat menakutkan. Orang-orang yang menggunakan senjata panjang seperti «Spear » dan «Halberd», kebanyakan berada di dalam grup F dan G, di serang mendadak oleh ogre panjang jalan. Di dalam SAO, senjata melee tidak akan melukai pemain lainnya bila mereka secara tidak sengaja terayun (tentu saja, hal ini tidk sebanding dengan sebuah tindakan kriminal), dan teknik pedang yang menyentuh halangan. Senjata jarak jauh sudah beresiko tinggi karena hal ini, dan serangan melee dadakan membuat situasinya lebih buruk.

Dalam situasi seperti itu, si kesatria menunjukkan kemampuannya untuk memerintah dengan tepat. Sebagai pemimpin dari pasukan ini, dia membuat berapa keputusan yang berani, seperti tetap bertarung sementara membuat yang lain mundur, menggunakan sejumlah besar teknik pedang untuk memukul mundur para monster, dan melakukan pergantian antara anggota-anggota yang menggunakan senjata melee dan jarak jauh. Keputusan-keputusan ini hanya dapat dibuat bila dia sudah biasa menjadi pemimpin.

Setelah mengetahui hal ini, dua pintu besar berdiri di depan mata kami, dan mereka yang berada di belakang harus berjinjit untuk melihatnya.

Kesatria itu tidak berani berteriak "Mari menang!" di tempat ini. Hal ini karena para monster humanoid disini akan bereaksi terhadap suara-suara keras.

Sebaliknya, mizuki mengangkat longsword peraknya tinggi ke atas, dan mengangguk besar. Dua puluh delapan anggota penyerbuan juga menaikkan senjata mereka dan balas mengangguk.

kesatria itu meletakkan tangan kirinya di tengah pintu ganda besar itu ――

"――――Mari pergi!"

Dengan teriakan pendek itu, dia membuka pintu itu dengan segenap kekuatannya.

TBC


End file.
